Attractive Dreams
by Sanoru
Summary: What happens when you mix an easily provoked spellcaster, a agressive hanyou, a perverted monk, and a innocent miko? Obviously this! Ongoing. Mirkag. Rated for possible later chapters and mirokuism. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all...not kagome...not miroku...not the pretty fuzzy green bear that is sitting in the corner watching me... Ah heck! I don't own any anime!

**Chapter One - Dog Turds and Messed up Dreams**

"Do you know what?" I began, talking to no one in particular as I mercilessly jabbed the glowing embers of the warm fire. I watched as a few of the bolder sparks shot up and landed near the unsuspecting ecchii.

"I hate that egotistical dog-turd!"

Now I'm starting to sound like Kouga!

Oh isn't this just fantastic! I'm picking up on Kouga's language. What is the world coming to? My gaze once again fell on my companion; Miroku looked at me in that cute, perceptive way of his, as he stood up and brushed the dancing sparks off his thick purple robes, not the least bit angry. He really was a looker.

Oh god! Did I just think THAT?

I tried to cover the glowing blush that was just dying to envelop my face. I had to hold in a sigh of relief when I realized Miroku hadn't seen my inner battle, or the fact my eyes had lingered over his face longer than was proper.

"Lady Kagome, I believe that you have said that… fifty-eight times, using a different curse word for every instance. I am beginning to wonder how long it will be until you run out, frankly even Inuyasha does not know that many!"

It was funny, that I would out curse that damn dog, but I couldn't laugh. I guess it was sad, that I would love someone who hates me, but still, I couldn't help but feel the pang of pain I felt in my heart when Miroku mentioned HIS name.

"I hate that damn mutt!"

Sure, it was okay for me to say "I hate him…" because I angry, but even Miroku knew I would forgive Inu-Yasha by the time we were found. But, this was the last straw, all the feelings I had left for him- minor feelings- was a dull aching. The slap to my pride, that Kikyou was better than me. A clay pot!.

Kikyou.

It seems like a striking name, full of life, delight, even love. But everything her name was, she wasn't. I still can't understand what Inuyasha sees in her.

Of course, I have respect for her memory. She was very influential, capable and bright. She had been so much in her short life, so much that I couldn't say her life was worthless, or that she was lazy or weak… like me. It was a sad life- Even now, when you look at her, all you see is the shell of a once almost ethereal woman. She deserved to move on, and with that notion I made one of the most influential blunders of my life.

_Flashback_

"Hey Wench! Where d'ya think you're going!" Inuyasha growled at me, "We've got jewel shards ta find. Kikyou woulda never neglected her duty. She'd be much quicker than you."

All he cared about was shards and that dead creature he called Kikyou.

GOD!

"INUYASHA! SIT!" I watched in satisfaction as his ears went back and buried themselves in his long silver hair, before he buried himself in the dirt.

"Just STOP IT! I am NOT Kikyou, I will NEVER BE like Kikyou, and I NEVER WANT to be like Kikyou! If I'm such a burden… then I'll find the shards on my own! Let the dead be, Inuyasha. She's gone."

Before I knew what happened, Inuyasha pushed me into a nearby tree.

"Don't talk about Kikyou that way," He snarled, "Don't you EVER talk about Kikyou that way! She's alive."

I hate to admit it, but I was terrified. I had never seen this side of Inuyasha before, it rivaled his demon side, and that alone was terrifying. I felt miffed that he would physically hurt me, but I guess people react on instincts and I was begging to be hit after what I said, even so it still kind of hurt...emotionally. Shows how damn forgiving I am!

He should be happy that I didn't Sit him all the way to America!

"Sit!" I cried, afraid he would attack again.

Surveying the damage I almost fainted; four shallow gashes ran jaggedly along my stomach. They were at least deep enough to scar, but nothing I couldn't fix with a quick spell. Almost forgetting Inuyasha, I almost screamed when two arms hugged me to their chest.

"DON'T touch me!"

"Damnit Kagome! I'm so... so sorry, you just made me so fucking pissed and I lashed out," he whimpered, all of his anger disappeared when he saw my wound. I pushed away from him and looked up, frowning.

"Can you take me to village?" InuYasha looked embarrassed, but happy to help, lifted me up and started running towards Keade's hut, holding me bridal style, and I sighed, burrowing into the warmth he offered and let exhaustion take over. Some dreams die.

_End Of Flashback_

I should have never forgiven the bastard. He became the nasty, obnoxious asshole he was the next day, and forced me out of bed to follow some damn rumors about a shard being in the south. If it weren't for the big mouth bastard, I wouldn't be in this situation. It was his fault for leaving Miroku and me in this predicament. At least he didn't mention Kikyou.

Inuyasha had smelled a demon, I had sensed a large shard, and as the day progressed all became apparent that Inuyasha was a damn fool. Not that I shouldn't have figured that out already.

Long story short, the demon found us, Inuyasha attacked said demon, said demon turned out to be a powerful, snide witch. Witches of course cast magical spells when angry, Inuyasha chopped this witch's arm off, witch got angry- do you see where I'm heading?

Anyways. The Witch cast a teleportation spell, trying to get the enraged dog demon away from her. And, lucky me, the spell backfired, hitting Miroku and I. And now here we are. Wherever here is?

Thank god I was carrying my supplies when it happened!

And now… alone… with the pervert, I was beginning to think that this spell may have had some serious side effects. Like me being suddenly attracted a certain traveling monk, who was eyeing me with concern in his beautiful eyes! Damn! He winked?

Why did he have to go and do that!

"You appear a little peaked lady Kagome, are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine, Miroku," answering his question, I smiled, turning to topic to other matters. "But I would like to take a bath, you didn't happen to see any hot springs around did you?"

"Yes, in fact I did, Lady Kagome. The springs are just a little ways away, do you happen to need any help milady?" he said smoothly. He better be talking about my hurt leg (I sprained it in the attack and am unfortunately too exhausted to heal it) or he is going to wish that his wind tunnel sucks him up very soon!

"No thanks, Miroku," I countered, "I think I'll be just fine but I'll remember to call if I need anything." With that said, I hobbled my way out of there faster than one of Miroku's hands on a pretty virgins butt. (Good one Kagome!) Turning South, to where Miroku had pointed, I smiled, liking the way the wind played with my hair.

Though I would have liked to take my time, I rinsed out my hair and scrubbed all the grime off my body in record time. I dressed just as quickly, knowing that there was no one stopping the lecherous monk from taking a peek. Looking at the warm water I sighed, and began to limp my way slowly back to camp.

The walk was nice, no Inuyasha to yell at me, no Sango to ask me why I was actually hurrying back to the hut, and no perceptive fox kits to ask me if I was sick, because my face was so often red. I arrived back sometime before sunset, having tried to take as much time as possible, to gather my wits. With a yawn, I rolled out my baby blue sleeping bag, settling by the fire. From the years of traveling, I could tell it was going to get cold tonight. I managed to yawn out a "G'night Miroku" and then drifted off into an unsettling sleep.

_**Dream cycle**_

I was standing at the bone-eaters well. Letting out a depressed sigh, somehow knowing that this was a dream; if Inuyasha or Kikyou were to appear in this I think that I would have probably congratulated them on making my life a living hell. I glanced around attempting to find something out of the norm, when I didn't I began to think that this dream might not be so bad. Well I was wrong, VERY wrong.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Like the calm before the storm or some shit like that. I knew I was twitching, silence tended to do that to me. I never did like it. Well I might have at one point, but you travel with a kitsune and a pms-ing dog demon and you see how freaky silence gets.

Something was behind me!

Then all of a sudden, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a firm chest. I gasped, the clearing was suddenly filled with the smell of smoke and trees and magic, if it had a smell, like… but what got me was the faint scent of vanilla that entranced me. I felt safe, but like Psyche I had to see who this dream-lover was.

"Miroku?" I whispered in absolute shock, "What the fuck are you doing in my dream?" He leaned in, with that smile of his, and lay his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply, "I could ask you the same thing, Lady Kagome."

The nerve of the creep! He still wasn't letting go and I could tell he was getting comfortable just by the way he said my name.

KA-gooo-MEEE.

Groaning. Or was it moaning?

I tensed up suddenly when Miroku started to nuzzle my neck, deciding right then that enough IS enough! I pulled my elbow back. Smiling happily, I jammed it into his gut.

"OOF!"

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

I woke up from that nightmare to see Miroku holding his stomach in pain, right where I had "punched" him. I could almost feel my eyes widen, and I could imagine I looked the every part of a deer being tracked by a demon.

"Miroku, are you okay? What happened?" I asked as openly as I could. I scoffed behind my open hand. Serves him right for violating my dream!

"I'm fine, Lady Kagome, I just tripped and got the air knocked out of me," he said truthfully, eyes hidden in the shadow of his silky hair.

He… oh… he was telling the truth?

Oh course he was!

Miroku would never be "physical" in the way dream-Miroku was. Man, I get some weird ideas sometimes. I bid him goodnight- a blush on my face- again and returned to the warmth my sleeping bag provided, feeling cold inside, for some reason. I fell asleep almost instantaneously, and this time I dreamt of Udon and Souta, who for some reason had on pink bunny slippers.

Morning…

I watched as the rain beat the ground through the rough door of my shelter. It beat against the tiny sanctuary Miroku and I built, causing me to wonder at the structural safety of the Hut. I felt an unusually big quiver sneak its way up my back to my neck.

It was cold!

Miroku had left at least an hour ago to gather firewood and still hadn't come back! I was lonely and… Wait; scratch that. I peeked at my watch to find that he had only been gone, oh--- seven minutes and thirty-six seconds.

Man... Time sure flies when you're trapped in a small structure made of broken branches and twigs, with nothing to do, and no light to read by ... I suppose it could be worse. Miroku could enter the hut, soaking wet, with his robes sticking to his body, showing off his very attractive "attributes."

Oh Shit! Why'd I have to think that!

Twenty minutes, thirty three, thirty four… the annoyed sigh, very male, very tired alerted me to Miroku's presence. I watched with anticipation- um boredom as he entered the hut like thing with an arm full of wet wood.

Well at least one of us did something productive!

Damn he was wet… I couldn't help but stare, and I was pretty damn sure that he had noticed this time, when I saw that infuriatingly eerie grin make its way onto his striking features. Setting down the wood he smiled, wet hair in his face, and bent down—too close! Smacking his hand away, I scooted over just a little bit.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert!" I yelped, his grin throwing me off. I looked indignant, even though inside I was kind of hoping he wouldn't, get his mind out of that gutter to tell ya the truth. Not that I would ever say that. Admitting it was hard enough.

"Lady Kagome, the timber needs a moment to dry out, I thought I would help you warm up." He alleged with a defective earnestness that I had grown to distinguish over the past few years. "You looked wet."

"Miroku... I'm forewarning you, step away from the Kagome and no one will get hurt." I snarled dangerously. "You got ten seconds... Ten... Nine...Eight... Seven... Six-"

With a wary smile, Miroku ambled away quickly and sat in the farthest corner from me, trying to dry the wood. I grinned. Good Boy. He looked disappointed?

I couldn't help it and I fell into a fit of girlish giggles. He looked so cute sitting in a ball staring at me with fear and confusion in his eyes. It didn't help that his hair was sticking to his face, and that it gave him an engaging boyish look. I think he was afraid I would castrate him. Not a chance…we may need that later on. Oh god. I need to stop thinking I think.

**Miroku's POV**

To say that Lady Kagome confused me would be an understatement. To say I was not nervous would be another. Lady Kagome had just threatened me very fatally; one I took seriously, and then bursts into a fit of girlish laughter? I did not recognize the signs she was sending me.

One thing I did appreciate though was how salient she looked laughing as if the world were as childlike as she. I still could not take in the fact of how very different she is.

She had so many reasons to be bitter, so many reasons to become a living shell- to truly become Kikyou. Amazing? Truly. She is no longer that foolish girl who was dragged into a war. She is a woman looking to improve her worth in life, and to protest the ones she loves.

She has been through unspeakable trauma, but she is our guiding light. She gives me a reason to want to… live. She made so many people happy.

Though she is looking my way, her eyes are unseeing. Perhaps she is thinking of me? Or perhaps… she looked tired. Reminded suddenly of my hunger, I stood, determined to feed the famine within me.

**Kagome's POV**

I heard Miroku's stomach gripe and knew that I better make something before he started to grouse. Reaching into my bag I grabbed two packs of ramen and a chocolate bar for myself. Thank god for Ramen, no sooner had I began then it was done. Handing Miroku a set of chopsticks, I settled down to eat my own.

"Here you go, Miroku, now you can't say I didn't feed you." I watched as he nodded and dug into the noodles showing no mercy. Smiling, I dug into my own, holding the chocolate on my lap.

"Lady Kagome, is that chocolate I see?" He inquired between bites of white cheddar ramen. While Inuyasha would look like an ass talking with his mouth full, Miroku still somehow remained dignified, chewing daintily and consuming his food before most of his words.

Almost done, I shook my head, before I quickly stuck the whole Hershey's bar into my mouth. No, I smiled, what chocolate?

Triumphant, I closed my eyes to savor the happiness… unsuspecting of Miroku's evil plan.

A few moments later, I watched as an unconscious Miroku went careening out the door flap.

It was unsuspecting really. I had it in my mouth. It was my last piece.

But then- I heard him move- before I had a chance to react, and kissed me! Kissed me! Damn monk! He had pressed a daring kiss to my lips and- stole my chocolate, the bastard.

I wanted to cry. He took my last bit of chocolate left in my supply and I knew if this storm kept up, I wouldn't get chocolate for at least another week. And it had been a bad kiss too. Too short. Too evil. And, I had liked it. Pulling open my sleeping bag with a hiss, I scrunched into the soft fabric, wondering how to get revenge on that asinine monk.

**Miroku's POV**

Oh I was going to die. I was sure of it. She had pushed me out into the rain and was most likely waiting to purify me. If I went inside she'd kill me. So I decided to stay out in the rigid rain.

Doesn't that sound like fun?

I realized that sooner or later I would have to go into the Hut and face Lady Kagome's ire, and though I really wanted to avoid it at all costs, I peeled my beaten body off the hard, cold ground and trudged towards the infinitesimal breach of our crude pile of sticks.

"Lady Kagome?" I whispered peacefully, anxious "Are you conscious?"

"MMMMM...Miroku..." I barely heard the beauty whisper in her sleep. She was smiling, lips slightly parted.

I felt my eyebrow rise on its own accord.

'She's dreaming about me? And that sound, was kind of erotic.'

I decided to let this rest, as I-YAWN- needed to as well. Falling into Kagome's extra soft transportable futon- a dark cobalt object-, the one Kagome let me use, I drifted into a disturbed sleep, and welcomed the sandman with open arms.

**The End (for now)**

A/n: I hope you like! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. This is a revised edition.

And also email me or review me


End file.
